borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Sutpidest charater build
i think the eridian worrior build has to be the stupidest build posible. because if you get the siren's eridian proficiency to 50 and have the rate of fire skill maxed, the cannon and ball blaster just explode in your face and take your shield down. unless your running backwards when you fire and thats without the mod on. with the +60 damage or whatever it is, it would most likely take out your whole shield in one shot what do you guys think the stupidest build of any character is? Roboticsuperman 09:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) What do I think? I think you should learn to spell. 10:36, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : This. non-link sig ftw too. Texhn 19:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Gotta love irony. 13:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I'd have to say it's my Soldier who has no points in any true support skills (Aid Station, Cauterize, Stockpile, Revive, or Stat). He's got Supply drop, but that can be a little awkward depending upon the situation :P. Then again, I'm all about some weird and stupid builds. Makes me stand out from the flock of sheep that say "this is the way he works" by saying "I may be retarded, but at least I do work!" Ryo Kasami 13:26, May 10, 2010 (UTC) A pure berserker build for brick because of the fact the berserk becomes almost useless for combat at around 2nd playthrough.--Wesker-- 13:53, May 10, 2010 (UTC) @-wesker- Not necessarily true, it depends on your skill trees. If you do it right it is still somewhat useful until PT 2.5 of Knoxx DLC where the healing skills sort of "slow down" at that point you tend to become a liability.Mazman1521 01:23, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yea I had a berserker on my team earlier who really only used berserk. I spent half the time shooting him to heal him. Yeah, I think so too. Bersreker is the worst class on the game, no changes against Crawmerax... I think, that Berserker should be replaced! Even he looks cool and is good with explosive weapons, he´ve no changes against bosses and say anything, where you REALLY need explosive weapons! Sinister5310 07:07, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I too dislike Brick. I suffered through a Brick run through PT2 but won't be taking him into the DLCs. He has no team skills and the only cmod that's worth anything is Centurion. The best 'team oriented' tactic that Brick is good for is to charge into the middle of the enemies to draw their attention away from the rest of the team. With a max'ed out Die Hard, he should survive just long enough for the team to kill the enemies and then revive him. -- MeMadeIt 08:12, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't say I "suffered" through brick on PT2, but he was a different challenge. I am going through the DLC3 with him, its just real slow because none of my proficiencies are that high, I just punched everything. Hellz Lips 12:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) personally i love brick all you need with him is two good rocket lunchers max endowment and explosvie elements on everything. the ogre dosent hurt. you can make a good brick but it takes work. Lol, everyone's smashing on my fav characters. I personally believe Brick is way better than Lilith only b/c her action skill doesn't do much. I worked on her and maxed her to 50 but never really enjoyed her style class. Roland is pretty cool for the fact that he has a gun torrent that can resupply, drop item, heal, etc. but it just takes way to long to charge up again and during that time your pretty much on your own. Mordecai is also a cool player with bloodwing, I especially liked Lethal Strike. It did a massive amount of damage to enemies but even more with a berserker equipped with a melee + damage MOD. Out of all the characters Brick has had the most Health/Shield/Damage than all the other ones. I don't know why people say he's only good at running in the middle of a battle to draw the attention away when he could easily beat them down. My first character was Brick and he was completely maxed out to level 50 (before add ons) and his shotty to level 40-42 (can't remember) and all the elemental artifacts at level 6. He was a one shot killer and a BEAST lol : ) Envy 360 09:21, July 2, 2010 (UTC)